Fiber reinforced, silicone matrix resin composites find many applications in non-structural, semi-structural and structural components. The fiber reinforcement often takes the form of woven fiberglass fabrics. Woven carbon fiber mats offer a higher modulus reinforcing media but they are more expensive than glass fibers. Other fiber compositions such as aramid, nylon, polyester and quartz fibers may be used. Other fibrous forms, such as non-woven mats and layers of loose fibers, may also be used in silicone resin based composite applications.
A large family of silicone matrix resins is available for composite applications. Such resins are typically highly cross-linked polymer molecules in cured form. They are substantially rigid materials displaying a respectable modulus of elasticity.
These fiber reinforced, silicone matrix resin composites in multi-layer laminated form are strong and fire resistant and find applications such as interiors for airplanes and ships. They are also used in electrical applications, such as wiring boards and printed circuit boards, requiring low dielectric constant, low dielectric dissipation, and low moisture pick up.
Silsesquioxane resins have seen increased use in industrial applications in transportation (automotive, aerospace, naval) and other industries. Silsesquioxane resins exhibit excellent heat and fire resistance, as well as low smoke generation and low smoke toxicity that are desirable for such applications. These properties make the silsesquioxane resins attractive for use in fiber-reinforced composites for electrical laminates, automotive components, aircraft interior and ship interior and deck.
However, there is a need in the art for composite materials that exhibit excellent flame and smoke properties as well as retain their strength and modulus at elevated temperatures.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a composite material that retains strength and modulus at elevated temperatures, at the same time demonstrates a high thermal resistance and reduced flammability, as well as reduced smoke/smoke toxicity.